Symptoms of abnormal heart rhythms are generally referred to as cardiac arrhythmas, with an abnormally rapid rhythm being referred to as a tachycardia. The present invention is concerned with the treatment of tachycardias which are frequently caused by the presence of an "arrhythmogenic site" or "accessory atrioventricular pathway" close to the inner surface of the chambers of a heart. The heart includes a number of nonnal pathways which are responsible for the propagation of electrical signals from the upper to the lower chambers necessary for performing normal systole and diastole function. The presence of arrhythmogenic site or accessory pathway can bypass or short circuit the normal pathway, potentially resulting in very rapid heart contractions, referred to herein as tachycardias.
Treatment of tachycardias may be accomplished by a variety of approaches, including drugs, surgery, implantable pacemakers/defibrillators, and catheter ablation. While drugs may be the treatment of choice for many patients, they only mask the symptoms and do not cure the underlying causes. Implantable devices only correct the arrhythmia after it occurs. Surgical and catheter-based treatments, in contrast, will actually cure the problem, usually by ablative the abnormal arrhythmogenic tissue or accessory pathway responsible for the tachycardia. It is important for a physician to accurately steer the catheter to the exact site for ablation. Once at the site, it is important for a physician to control the emission of energy to ablate the tissue within the heart.
Of particular interest to the present invention are radiofrequency (RF) ablation protocols which have proven to be highly effective in tachycardia treatment while exposing a patient to minimal side effects and risks. Radiofrequency catheter ablation is generally performed after conducting an initial mapping study where the locations of the arrhythmogenic site and/or accessory pathway are determined. After a mapping study, an ablation catheter is usually introduced to the target heart chamber and is manipulated so that the ablation tip electrode lies exactly at the target tissue site. Radiofrequency energy or other suitable energy is then applied through the electrodes to the cardiac tissue in order to ablate the tissue of arrhythmogenic site or the accessory pathway. By successfully destroying that tissue, the abnormal signal patterns responsible for the tachycardia may be eliminated.
The mapping and ablation procedures require means to locate the catheter, especially the tip section of said catheter, to the exact site of the arrhythmogenic sources. The conventional method uses x-ray fluoroscope to image the location of the catheter. While x-ray imaging is quite successful, some patients, such as the pregnant women, the fluoro-phobic patients and the like, can tolerate little x-ray exposure. It is imperative that other imaging means be used to locate the catheter within the body of a patient.
Ultrasound imaging has been used extensively to reveal the existence of a device having the ultrasound emitter. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,931, there has been disclosed a catheter and system which can be utilized for ultrasonic imaging. However, there is no disclosure on the technique of using ultrasound locating means to generate the three-dimensional location data. Based on recent advances in computer data analysis capability, the speed of analyzing the data obtained from a 3-D ultrasound locating system becomes feasible.
Though a 3-D ultrasound locating system is useful, sometimes one of the multiple signal receivers may approximately overlap on the other signal receiver so that the locating capability is compromised. To alleviate this potential weakness, a location-controllable signal receiver of ultrasound transducers that are movable with known location coordinates becomes important.
While an electrophysiology mapping and/or ablation procedure using an existing catheter has had promising results under x-ray imaging, reduction or elimination of x-ray exposure becomes a clinical need and a health issue to certain types of patients undergoing the catheter-based treatment. Therefore there is a need for an improved catheter system having ultrasound locating capabilities that comprises a location-controllable signal means for optimizing the 3-D locating of a catheter system.